


The flirting thing

by justacrush



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent!Reader, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacrush/pseuds/justacrush
Summary: prompt: “Te amo means asshole in Spanish” “No, it means I love you”Pairing: Bucky x (fem)Agent!Reader – Steve x reader friendship because WHY NOT?!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 32





	The flirting thing

**Author's Note:**

> || I don’t own Bucky or any of the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. ||

At the moment that Agent Coulson assigned you to the Avengers Facility you knew that he was up to something, but you were invited so what’s better than left Y/N with the Avengers? Nothing’s better apparently.

“It’s so nice to see you Agent Y/L/N” Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America, greeted you with a shake of your hand formally but after that, a kiss flew to your cheek. He was polite but also a friend to you. “Bucky will be so happy too.” He grinned at you.

Here’s the thing: since the first day that you came to work at S.H.I.E.L.D and with the Avengers for some odd reason Bucky Barnes was right behind you. At first, you thought that I was just because he didn’t trust you that much but when he approached you in a meal and burst an “I like you, yes that’s the thing. Well, I’ll see you around.” And fucking _left,_ it was pretty clear. And the damn Captain wouldn’t shut about it.

“I bet he will. But I have work to do you know? I’m not here for a picnic”

“I know, I know. Come on, let’s go to the _chitchat room_ and I’ll give you the reports”

“Chitchat room? Seriously Cap?” you asked with a funny face.

He blushed just a little bit. “Clint calls it that. It’s catchy.”

“Yes, it is.”

You followed the Captain to the _chitchat room_ and sat down at the large table. You took the tablet out of your bag and once that you put it on the table the virtual keyboard appeared on the glass. “This is the cleverest thing Tony had invented,” you say happily that you didn’t have to type in the tablet, let’s be honest it was a pain in the ass.

Steve laughed not really looking at you but at the papers in his hands as you started to search for all the missions without reports. Damn, they were behind.

“Here it is, okay they’re a lot so shoot.” You said and the Captain started talking while you wrote down.

A knock on the door made you both lift your heads. “Come on in,” Steve said smiling.

Bucky’s head peeked in with a teeth smile and an innocent face. “Oh Y/N I didn’t know you were the one taking the mission reports,” he said, still looking like he _genuinely_ didn’t know about it. “I brought coffee and I thought that Steve may need my help with it.”

With three coffees on a plate and a bunch of black chocolate with white chocolate chip cookies he entered the room and sat right next to you, his essence instantly hitting you: coffee and chocolate mixed with something clean and fresh. You rolled your eyes when something danced in your stomach.

“Chocolate cookies?” You asked taking one from the plate.

“Yes, they’re your favorites. Right?”

You smirked and Steve literally palmed his face. “Yes, they are, hum, weird right? You just said that you didn’t know that I was here.” He was blushing so hard it was cute. “That’s what I thought. Shall we continue?”

Both of the soldiers nodded quickly and started talking again about all of the missions that they forgot to report or something like that. After what seemed to be two hours of you writing and they talking, you stretched your arms and sighed.

“You guys were really behind on this”

“Yes, sorry about that”

“It’s okay Captain”

“How come you call him Captain but you don’t call me Sergeant?” Bucky asked and you looked at him surprised.

“You want me to call you _Sergeant,_ James?” you asked in a suggestive voice. His face was priceless.

“Okay kiddos let’s finish with this and you can go back to the flirting thing.”

“We’re not flirting.”

Steve raised an eyebrow to you. “Really Y/N? Really?”

“Sorry Captain, continue please.”

And once again all the talking and writing, the coffee mug was empty and you were eating the last cookie. So absorbed in your work that you didn’t notice when Bucky made some kind of signal to Steve.

“Did you know that « ** _te amo» means asshole in Spanish_**?” Bucky asked.

You knew Spanish, it was part of your job. And you take it very seriously when someone spoke it wrong, doesn’t matter who it was. Without looking at him (and also without really thinking) you answered quickly.

“ ** _No, it means I love you._** ” Steve’s laugh made you lift your head, confused.

A metallic arm placed on your shoulder shifted you closer to the body next to yours, and a kiss on your cheek made you blush.

“Oh doll, I knew you loved me _too_.” He said, breathing in your ear.

Bastard.

“Did you just?! You did that on purpose!”

“And we’re done,” Steve said, folding all of the papers again.

“I may or may not have done that on purpose. But it was worth it.”

Something clicked on your head, yes you did love him. Yes, your plan wasn’t telling him. Yes, you just did. Take advantage of that.

“Okay, I think you should take me on a date now.”

His smile grows bigger mirroring Steve’s, he was enjoying it.

“Wait am I hearing okay? Am I dreaming? You want to go on a date with me?”

“Quickly before I change my mind.” You said and turned off the tablet, storing it in the bag. “Captain always a pleasure working with you. _Sergeant,_ I’m free tomorrow at eight o’clock, don’t be late. I’m an agent but I can kick your ass, Natasha is my personal trainer.” With a smile, you opened the door.

“Looking forward!” He shouted at you as you walked out.


End file.
